


Blood Drive

by teenbeachstan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, No Beta, babysitters a vampire! but make it avatar, sokka is just a simp, zuko is a vampire because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenbeachstan/pseuds/teenbeachstan
Summary: my babysitters a vampire but make it the gaang! this is mainly for fun lol
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), kataang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

> trapped in the back of a truck together? i wonder what will happen ;)

Sokka tapped his foot as he waited in the line, listening to the staticky PA system announcement over the intercom. It wasn’t like he could make out any of it, anyway, due to the immense amount of chatter that filled his ears. He attempted to organize his thoughts, thinking about the plan to cure Katara of her vampire-ness, wondering if she was okay..

Aang came up behind him, sighing as he saw the length of the line, mostly filled with other teenaged boys. 

Sokka motioned to the crowd. “Look at this, its like opening day for _Revenge of the Sith_ all over again,”

Aang peeked around the taller boy’s frame. “Iroh thinks I should donate. He said my blood is special!” 

“I think he felt like he _had_ to say your blood was special. He’s just like that,”

Sokka watched Aang cringe as they watched someone get their blood taken by one of the nurses, the small needle piercing his skin. 

The corner of Sokka’s mouth twitched. “Needles _totally_ freak you out, dude.”

“They do not!” The other boy said, frowning. “Anyway, I don’t see _you rushing to donate!_ ”

“Someone could clone me!” Sokka stared at one of the guys getting his blood taken, watching the blood go into the thick bags. “No way am I..”

He felt his eyes crawl up to the person taking the guys blood, only to see- 

_Zuko?_

His dark hair had obviously gone through an attempt at being kept in a hair-tie, but his shaggy bangs sprung through anyway, falling into his pale face. It created a thick curtain for the scarred tissue that reached from above his brow all the way to his chin. Sokka noticed that his eyes seemed to be more golden than usual, and he began to wonder why.

Then, the realization that Zuko was _taking someone’s blood_ and was still a whole ass _vampire_ dawned on him, and he felt himself start to sweat. 

The other man caught him staring, and gave him that half smile that frequented Zuko’s face when he saw Sokka. 

He was going to die on the spot.

Sokka pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying not to feel the warmth crawling up his neck. “Well, maybe I should, uh, donate to help.. the children?”

Aang seemed oblivious to his.. _discomfort_. “Good job, Sokka!” He simply gave him a thumbs up, smiling. “Donate a pint or two for me, will you?”

“Come on, man, just come donate a few drops,” Sokka shook his head, smirking. “Unless.. you’re too chicken?” He started to mock the clucking of a chicken, folding his arms like that of wings.

The other boy sputtered indignantly. “I’m not a chicken! I’m a hawk,” Aang put his hands on his hips, looking towards the needles being put into people’s arms once again. His pose faltered, leaning on the wall to brace himself. 

“I just have to, uh..”

Just then, Katara walked into the room, looking around frantically, and holding a family size bag of chips.

“..Talk to Katara! See ya,” And with that, Aang was gone and at Katara’s side. 

Sokka rolled his eyes, not noticing a figure appearing next to him. 

He felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. “Zuko!” Sokka coughed into his fist, lowering his voice to a wisper. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you had that much-“

“What, self control?” Zuko said, flashing his white fangs, much to Sokka’s distaste. 

Sokka folded his arms. “Dude, it’s hot that you’re a vampire and all, but do you really need to flex where all these people could see?”

Zuko’s smile dropped, his face turning pink (well, as pink as a _vampire’s_ cheeks could go). “Er..”

Suddenly, Aang was back at his side, staring at Zuko with as much as surprise as Sokka had. 

Instead of continuing the ‘Vampire Playing Nurse’ conversation, Sokka decided to ask about his sister. 

“So, what’s up with Katara?”

Aang shifted from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, she’s having a bit of trouble with the, you know..” He paused to lower his voice. “.. _cravings_.”

Sokka held his breath. He still wasn’t completely used to the fact that his _baby sister_ was a freaking vampire and literally craved human blood, but hey, was he ever going to really get used to it?

“There’s _literally_ a truck full of the exact thing that could satisfy her craving.” Zuko let out a huff. “If she would just take a bag or two, she wouldn’t be struggling this much,”

Aang looked like he was about to vomit all over everyone’s sneakers, so he promptly exited to go find Katara again.

Zuko shook his head. “I never said she had to full-on _eat_ somebody, its just..”

Sokka looked around, trying to see if the nurses that had started this blood drive in the first place were listening. “Dude, I get it. I want to help her definitely even more than you do,” That earned another huff from the other man. “But how do you expect to get her any? Also, have you even _met_ Katara?”

Ever since the not-so long-ago that Katara had been ‘turned’, she refused to drink the blood of another person. He understood- Katara wanted to _help_ people, not harm them. Well, except for when Sokka stole her moisturizer, then she used that super-strength to “give him what he deserved”.

Zuko sent him a sly smirk. “Well, I just need a _gullible little monkey_ to steal it for me,”

Sokka’s mouth fell open, feigning great offense. “Hey! I’m not a gullible little  
monkey!”

Zuko cocked his head to the side, flashing his menacing fangs once again. It’s not like Sokka even _found_ them menacing- he had watched the guy do some of the most awkward shit known to man, so it kinda took away the fear factor. But it still didn’t calm the race in his heart when Zuko did it.

“How would you like to go on a _secret_ mission?”

What had he gotten himself into?

Sokka stood by his locker, listening for Zuko’s quick footsteps. He heard the heels of his boots hit the floor as he walked, already sounding urgent.

Next thing he knew, Zuko’s warm breath hit his neck. “ _Do you have a plan for the truck?_ ” 

Sokka tried not to swallow too loudly, but he doubts that Zuko didn’t hear it anyway. He turned on his heel, smirking and presenting his grand scheme.

Which was.. made out of a shoebox, old action figures, and spare cardboard. What? He was on a time crunch!

“Yep! And it’s fool proof, see? The spaceship is the blood truck,” He placed his fingers on top of one of the miniature toys, then picked up a the stale marshmallow he found in his schoolbag. “I’m the mini marshmallow, and you’re the red cinnamon heart, because your _red hot_ ,”

Zuko raised his brow, frowning.

“So, you wait over here, out of sight,” He pointed to the said red cinnamon heart. “While I attack the truck with my boomerang!” Sokka squished the marshmallow up against the spaceship, making comical grunts and evil laughter. 

A sharp laugh escaped from Zuko’s mouth, and if Sokka weren’t hanging on his response, he probably would have mistaken it for choking.

_A silent victory!_

_Wait.. Since when was making Zuko laugh considered a victory?_

“Er, anyway, we get in and take only a few bags. These things are supposed to be used to help people, you know.”

Instead of confirming his support on this plan, Zuko simply handed him a pair of cheetah print sunglasses, and the plan was a go.

They hunched over behind one of the trashcans, wearing the matching sunglasses of course, watching as one of the nurses shut the door to the object of their desire (more like _Zuko’s_ desire, but whatever). Once they were in the clear, Zuko nudged Sokka’s shoulder.

“Now’s your chance,” He said, voice low and rasped. 

“You got it, hot stuff,”

He felt Zuko stiffen behind him. “Don’t call me that!” 

Sokka smiled apologetically. “Good idea,” He pushed a hand through his hair, preparing to make a run for it to the truck. “Switching to alternate codenames, sweet cheeks!”

Sokka heard Zuko sigh as he made his way around the garbage cans, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

He tried the door, and surprisingly, it was ad open as could be. Sokka quickly stepped inside, swinging the door shut behind him.

Sokka heard the static from the cheap walkie-talkies he bought coming from his pocket. 

“What’s taking so long?”

Sokka rolled his eyes, making sure that Zuko felt it through the small device. “Hold your horses, jerk.” He surveyed the back of truck, the tremendous amounts of blood bags staring back at him. “I don’t want to take any, like, valuable stuff. Only something that wouldn’t be missed,”

He heard a sigh from the other line. “Fine. I’m coming,”

Zuko, quick as ever, was then opening the door to the back of the truck, looking aggravated.

“You don’t have to pick and choose, Sokka. Anything is just fine,”

Before Sokka could respond, the door opened to one of the nurses.

“What’s going on here?”

Oh Spirits, this was it. This was the moment he was going to die.

Zuko let out a hiss. “Back off, or these blood bags won’t be the _only thing_ getting drained.” He bared his fangs for the third time that day, except this time, with the intention to strike genuine fear into the person this action was directed at.

Instead of fainting in fear, or something, the nurse simply laughed.

Zuko drew back, obviously confused. “That.. wasn’t exactly the reaction I was going for.” He looked towards Sokka, then back towards the nurse, who was now baring her own fangs at him, hissing. 

Zuko stood in front of Sokka, as if almost protectively shielding him away from this apparent vampire.

Sokka couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open, gasping.

“Well, that was a plot twist.”

Pointedly ignoring him, the nurse began to speak. “You have broken one of our oldest laws- trying to steal food from your own kind?” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “The council will make sure you pay for this.” 

Then, the doors were closing on them, and they were locked inside.

Sokka paced around the back of the now-moving vehicle, trying to think of a way out.

“I should have never gone along with this _plan_ ,” Zuko said, folding his arms.

Sokka stopped his pacing to point a finger at the other man. “This _entire thing_ was your idea! You used my love for my sister to manipulate me into following your dumb plans,”

Zuko was suddenly inches from Sokka’s face, pointing a finger at his chest. “ _I_ was actually _trying_ to help you-well, your sister. I’ll admit, I did want some for myself,” Sokka opened his mouth to yell that he was right, but Zuko shushed him. “ _But_ , I also actually wanted to do something for Katara. I mean, she doesn’t exactly like me right now, and she’s the only other person I know thats.. _like this_ , except for Toph, of course.”

Sokka sucked in a deep breath, pressing his lips together. “Have you ever noticed how in romantic comedies, the two love interests start of fighting, then things change between them and they end up making full-on oogies by the end credits?”

Zuko looked _very_ unamused, but even in the darkness of the back of the truck, Sokka was sure he saw the other man’s cheeks go pink again.

Once they had stopped, Sokka watched Zuko press the side of his face up against the doors, trying to listen for a plan that the two Vampire-Nurses were making.

Sokka could hear the clacking of one of the woman’s heels. “I’m so tired of playing it safe! Why can’t we have a little fun with these two?”

Zuko’s hand immediately went to Sokka’s chest, quite obviously worried about how he would protect himself _and_ Sokka against two experienced vampires.

He recognized the voice of the nurse who had locked them in their blood-bag-filled prison in the first place. “You know the rules. We have to take them to the council,”

“The council? They don’t need to know.” Sokka heard he smack her hand against the doors of the truck. “It’s not like these two would put up much of a fight anyway,”

A new voice entered the... warehouse?, stating, “Maybe _they_ wont,”

“But _we _will.”__

__

__Zuko leaned away from the door, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think that was Katara, Aang, and probably Toph. But I don’t know if they’ll be able to-“_ _

__Sokka grabbed his shoulders, turning Zuko to face him. “Look, buddy, I’m sure we’ll make it out of this unscathed,”_ _

__“That’s a lot coming from you,” He scoffed._ _

__Sokka ignored his snarky comment. “It’s gonna be okay. Obviously, the gaang is here to help us, so we’re saved.”_ _

__The worry was still extremely present in Zuko’s face, and Sokka was sure he would be sweating if it weren’t for his vampire-ness._ _

__Sokka decided to try and use his fingers to smooth out the furrow in his brows, continuing to smooth out the wrinkle on Zuko’s nose. His fingers lightly pressed into every worry-line on the other man’s pale skin, attempting to comfort him. It seemed to be working, seeing as Zuko’s eyes began to flutter shut, his face relaxing. It wasn’t until Sokka fingers reached Zuko’s scalp that he let out the prettiest sigh, and Sokka froze._ _

__He hadn’t really _realized_ how close he was._ _

__Zuko’s golden eyes shot back open at the lack of movement. His lips were slightly parted, and  
Sokka couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to them, wetting his lips as he did so. When he got back up to Zuko’s eyes, he could see that the other man was watching intently as Sokka had licked his lips._ _

__He didn’t know who moved first- though, it was probably him, anyway- but now, Zuko’s lips were on his, and it was like he was in a frenzy. Now, he felt like he understood Katara for acting crazy, because now that he had gotten a taste, it was all that he was craving, all that he _needed_._ _

__Sokka let his hands wanter back into Zuko’s hair, dull nails scratching his scalp. He felt the vibration of some sort of guttural noise escape from the back of Zuko’s throat, and suddenly all the blood was rushing out of his brain, and it was all mush._ _

__Then, light was flooding into the once dark compartment, the doors having been opened. The two jumped apart, but it was too late. Their friends stared at them in shock, eyes wide and mouths gaping._ _

__Zuko tried to flatten his hair, but it wasn’t like fixing it would take away his reddened lips and messy appearance. “This isn’t what it..” He sighed, then muttered, “Who am I kidding?”_ _

__Sokka, who was still high on that fucking amazing kiss, grinned and hopped out of the truck._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope u enjoyed :)) this was fun to write


End file.
